M&M Christmas
by MoonBeam0602
Summary: Work to keep her internship or spend Christmas with the man she loves? Rory must choose. R/J future fic.


A/N: Hey everyone. I got the idea for this at 3am the other night. It's a Christmas story. So merry early Christmas!  
  
Thanks to: Tammy, Serenity, and Xoxnikki619 for beta-reading this for me. And thanks to Tammy and Serenity for the title ideas. Special thanks to Serenity because she thought of the title I used. Thanks guys!!!!!  
  
M&M Christmas  
  
"So are you going home tomorrow for Christmas?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"No." she said.  
  
  
  
"Why not? You always do?"  
  
"I have to work."  
  
"On Christmas?"  
  
  
  
"Christmas Eve to."  
  
"Take the day off."  
  
  
  
"If I do, I'll loose my internship."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why so disappointed? Just go without me."  
  
"I wasn't planning on going this year. I was gonna see if you wanted to come here. You know, have Christmas with just the two of us." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh." She said. "That sounds great. It really does. But I can't. Sorry."  
  
  
  
"It's all right."  
  
  
  
"Look, you should go home then."  
  
"Nah, I'll just stay here."  
  
"No one should be alone on Christmas." She insisted.  
  
"You will."  
  
"My computer is almost like a person."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"So...um...I'll talk to you soon then."  
  
"Yeah, bye."  
  
"Love you."  
  
"You to."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
  
  
Rory Gilmore hung up her phone and sighed. She wanted to spend Christmas with him, she really did. Just the two of them in his tiny New York apartment.  
  
But her internship...she needed it. It would eventually lead to better things. Maybe even a real job in New York, close to him.  
  
But him...she loved him. And they rarely saw each other, with her going to school and her internship. When they did see each other her mother was there, and so was his uncle. They were never alone.  
  
Internship or the man she loved?  
  
Better future opportunities or him?  
  
Sitting on the table in front of her was a bag of M&M's.  
  
"Ok," she said to the empty room. "If I get a blue one, I stay here and work. If I get a red one, I spend Christmas with him."  
  
She closed her eyes and stuck her hand in the bag. Slowly she pulled it out and opened her eyes. Yellow.  
  
She pulled out another one...  
  
  
  
Jess Mariano hung up his phone and sighed. He had been hoping to spend Christmas with her. Just them, alone for two days.  
  
But she had to work. He knew how much this internship meant to her. And how it could eventually help to get her a job close to him.  
  
And they could live together in his tiny one bedroom apartment. One day they would live happily ever after. Who said only girls had fantasies like that?  
  
He knew she needed this internship. But still, he had hoped.  
  
It was only a few weeks ago that he had last seen her, on Thanksgiving. But it was only for that one day. Her mother and his uncle had been there to. They were never alone. Then she had gone back to work. She had only gotten the day off, she told him that day, because she had begged her boss and almost cried-not purposely though.  
  
He missed her so much. He didn't want to go home-a place he had only learned to call home because she was there-without her, it wouldn't be the same. Despite the fact they would have never been alone, they would have been together.  
  
She had said no one should be alone on Christmas-but he was.  
  
  
  
She ran through the airport. She couldn't miss her flight. She couldn't.  
  
She didn't. She made it-just in time. It would have been cheaper to take a bus. But it was quicker to take a plane. Besides, no bus went directly to New York on Christmas Eve. She was on a flight that did.  
  
  
  
He sat on his couch reading Oliver Twist. It made him think of her. Dodger. She had called him Dodger on the day they met.  
  
His uncle had called earlier, trying to convince him to go home. Apparently she had called her mother and told her everything. But no, he stayed where he was. He preferred to sit alone and miss her.  
  
  
  
It was late when her plane arrived. She took a taxi to his apartment.  
  
The ride from the airport had seemed to take hours, but the elevator in his building seemed to take a lifetime.  
  
His door was right outside the elevator. She knocked on his door, and waited for him to answer.  
  
  
  
He heard someone knock on his door, and he put his book down. Who would come to see him on Christmas Eve?  
  
  
  
"Hi."  
  
"I thought you had to work."  
  
Rory shrugged. "Some guy made me a better offer. One I couldn't refuse."  
  
"But what about your internship?"  
  
"There will be others."  
  
"But-"  
  
"It's not even a definite it will get me a better job. I can get one without the internship. You-you're a definite."  
  
"How long did it take you to decide to come here?"  
  
"How long does it take to pull two M&M's out of a bag?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said if I got a blue one I'd work. If I got a red one I'd come here. The first time I pulled out a yellow one. The second time I got-"  
  
He kissed her, cutting off what she was saying. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  
  
"Red." she pulled away.  
  
He smiled and kissed her again. 


End file.
